L'inoubliable Miss Loken
by cerhy
Summary: Ma toute première fic, ce n'est pas vraiment une histoire pour le moment !


Hello, c ma tt première fic, alors faut pas être trop exigent !!

C'est l'histoire d'une nouvelle qui arrive a Poulalrd, mais je vais rien dire (ia pas grand-chose a dire :p) bon je vs laisse lire.

                                        L'incroyable Miss Loken :               

Harry émergea de son léger sommeil à 10 heures, comme d'habitude, il avait passé une nuit blanche. Il s'habilla à son aise, et descendit. Ron était assis dans un fauteuil moelleux à coté de l'âtre de la cheminée où ronronnait un feu. Quand à Hermione elle étudiait sous une pile de bouquins.

-Salut Harry, dirent Ron et Mione.

-Bonjour vous deux, vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?

-Mouais, ça peut aller, fit Ron.

Harry était souvent soulagé de savoir que quelques fois, Ron ou Hermione passait une nuit blanche il craignait toujours d'être le seul, mais d'un côté il était le seul.

Le portrait de la Grosse Dame bascula de son emplacement, et fit apparaître Mc Gonagal.

-J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, tout le monde est là ? fit elle.

-Oui professeur !répondit Hermione

-Bien, aujourd'hui comme je vous ai prévenu hier, nous allons accueillir une nouvelle élève, et j'espère sincèrement que vous l'accepterais, hem… tel qu'elle est…

-Comment ça ? Remarqua Mione.

-Et bien, voyez-vous, elle fait partie d'un peuple, qui justement s'appel le Peuple et ce Peuple est quelque peu différents de nous ils sont passé maître dans l'art de la métamorphose, ils n'ont pas vraiment les même procédé de magie et que nous, et avant que je n'oublie, ils n'ont pas besoin de baguettes magique. Enfin bon, vous le verrez bien ! Maintenant veuillez accueillir Miss Kristinna Loken.

Le portrait de la Grosse Dame glissa de son encadrement laissant passer une jeune fille, une jeune fille _particulièrement belle._

Elle était vêtue d'un espèce de tailleur en cuir rouge, elle était bien proportionné (^-^).

Ses cheveux étaient blonds, elle avait des yeux d'un gris clair, un nez fin, et une bouche finement dessinée, ses dents étaient d'un blanc neige; et elle paraissait avoir 16 ans.

-Voila, sur ce je vous laisse, à tout a l'heure !

Hermione, qui la regardait d'un mauvais œil fut la première à réagir :

-Je ne savais pas que ce genre d'accoutrement était toléré !

Ron lui donna un « discret » cou de coude.

La nouvelle – Kristinna - haussa un sourcil. –Et bien il est marqué dans le règlement que toutes les tenues sont tolérées le jour de la rentrée. Tu vois, moi aussi je lis le règlement.

Hermione parut outragée.

Kristinna alla s'installer près d'une table au centre de la salle commune, elle claqua des doigts et un pot en acier blanc, avec de la terre à l'intérieur apparut.

Tout le monde la suivait des yeux.

Elle ouvrit son sac de voyage, quelque chose bougeait à l'intérieur, soudain, trois trucs en sortirent trois roses ! Des roses qui marchaient ! Elles se dégagèrent du sac, elles avaient toutes trois un jolis minois, et des feuilles en guise de mains et de pieds. Il y en avait une blanche, une rouge et une noire.

Les trois roses « marchèrent » jusqu'au pot en acier, et s'y installèrent dedans elles prirent racines. La rose rouge prit la parole : « Alala, quel voyage mouvementé ! »

-Et oui ma chère Energia, pas agréable du tout ! fit la rose noire.

-Tout à fait ma chère Taurus, d'ailleurs cela me rappel le jour ou j'ai voyagé à Java et que…

-Allons, allons Ouragan, vous n'allez pas nous re-raconter toute votre longue existence ! 

-Et pourquoi pas ? Après tout nous…

-Il suffit ! Gronda Taurus. Ca suffit, ça suffit et ça suffit !!! Tout le monde nous regarde !

Effectivement, tout le monde les regardait bouche bée.

-Vous n'avez jamais vu de roses ? Elles parlaient en même temps.

Kristinna se leva. Elle alla vers la mini bibliothèque de la salle commune, et tira un gros livre violet. Il y eu un bruit de mécanisme et une porte s'ouvrit, révélant un petit couloir éclairé par des torches il y avait une porte en chêne au bout.

-Vu l'accueil chaleureux que vous m'avez réservé, je me taille !

Ron voulut protester mais la porte se referma d'un coup sec.

-Bravo Hermione, tu peux être fier de toi ! Et lui aussi s'en alla, tout le monde s'en alla, les jumeaux, Angelina, Neville, enfin, tout le monde.

Il ne restait plus qu'Hermione.

Quand soudain la bibliothèque se rouvrit –les trois roses dormaient- et Kristinna en sortit, mais avec ses cheveux lâché et, surprise, de couleur noire.

-Mais, mais, comment tu as…fit Hermione d'une voix hésitante.

-Procédé de magie, répondit elle d'une voix froide. 

-Je voulais m'excuser de t'avoir attaqué, j'était, euh, enfin bon, je m'excuse !

-Tu es toute pardonnée.

-On devrait mieux se préparer pour le souper.

Huit heure sonnat.

Les Gryfondors, les Serpentards, les Poufsouffles et les Serdaigles descendirent dans la grande salle.

Mione alla s'installer à coter de Ron, Harry et Kristinna.

-Rebonjour.

-Salut Mione.

-Tu sais quoi ? dit Ron. Demain matin, on a cours de potions. Il prit une mine sinistre.

-Oh nooon, fit Harry sur le même ton.

Le repas se déroula comme d'habitude.

Quand le dîner prit fin, ils quittèrent tout les quatre la grande salle, mais en chemin ils croisèrent Malefoy, Crabbe et Goyle.

-Tiens, voila la petite nouvelle, dit Draco.

-La « petite » à 119 ans pour ton information, répliqua Kristinna.

-Et toi Weasly, tu es toujours aussi pauvre ?

Ron rougit.

Kris pointa son doigt sur Malefoy, et une sphère rouge se forma autour de son doigt, mais avant qu'elle ait pus faire quoique ce soit, Crabbe la saisit, et Goyle s'avança, près à frapper.

Elle lui donna un cou de pied dans les côtes, il tomba sur le sol, gémissant de douleur, alors que Crabbe la tenait dans ses bras par derrière, Malefoy s'apprêta à lui jeter un sort.

« _Stupefix_ » cria celui-ci.

Aussitôt, un éclair vert sortit de la baguette de Draco, mais au lieu d'atteindre le ventre de sa victime, il s'engouffra dans sa bouche. Elle toussa quelques instants, puis, elle prit une grande inspiration, et recracha le tout puissance 3.

Malefoy & co furent envoyé à l'autre bout du couloir.

-Quel crétin ce type, à ce qu'il parait il est très sexy en fouine !

Harry n'en revenait pas, Ron non plus, et encore moins Hermione.

-Faut pas te défier toi… fit Ron de sa voix la plus débile.

Et sur ce ils se dirigèrent vers la salle des Gryfondors

Le lendemain, ils commencèrent par le cours de potions, et Rogue était particulièrement énervé.

-Tiens, mais voila une nouvelle, faites attention, vous allez faire de l'ombre à Potter maintenant asseyez vous immédiatement ou je retire 5 points à Gryfondors !

-Mister Rogue, je crois que le Professeur Dumbledore vous a dit que vous ne devez pas me considérez comme une élève, vu que je suis ici pour une étude sur les sorciers,… de votre catégorie, et par conséquent, vous ne pouvez pas enlever des points à Gryfondors.

Rogue parut, non, il était outragé.

-Trêve de plaisanteries, prenez vos manuels et vos ingrédients, nous allons préparer une potion de regénérance. Ouvrez vos livres page 46, et je ne veux rien entendre, normalement si votre potion est réussie, elle devrait émettre une odeur nauséabonde. Faites ce que vous avez à faire. Il dit tout ça sur un ton qui ne valait aucun commentaire.

Bientôt une odeur de pourriture envahit la classe, Mione venait de jeter le dernier ingrédient, elle s'enfonça sur sa chaise et croisa les bras. Mais une autre odeur envahit la pièce et remplaça l'odeur de pourris, une odeur _particulièrement_ bonne. C'était une odeur de vanille, de pomme, de cannelle.

Tout derrière, Kris remua dans un chaudron où bouillonnait un liquide rouge, très appétissant.

-LOKEN ! QU EST-CE QUE VOUS ETES EN TRAIN DE FAIRE ??? Il écumait de rage, à près tout, il était de mauvais poil aujourd'hui.

-Une compote de pomme, avec de la cannelle et de la vanille, irrésistible n'est-ce pas ? Elle était d'un calme affolant.

-Est-ce que je vous aie demandé de faire ça ?

-Bien sur que non, mais vu que je ne suis pas une de vos élèves ! Et puis de toute manière, votre potion, je la connaît nous avons étudié cela quand nous étions en deuxième année.

-Le cours est suspendu ! Vous me ferez un devoir de quatre parchemins pour lundi sur cette potion, sortez !

Ils sortirent tous, seul la Blonde (et oui, elle a encore changé) et Rogue restait là.

-Je vous prévient Loken, osez encore une seule fois me défiez, et je vous… Elle l'interrompit brusquement :

-Que comptez vous faire ?

-Peut importe, mais n'espérez plus vous en sortir ainsi, sortez maintenant.

C'est ce qu'elle fit, mais elle ne se dirigea pas vers la tour des Gryfondors, mais dans un _certain _couloir, avec un _certain _cadre, ou était peint une _certaine_ poire.

Elle la chatouillât, la poire gloussa et se transforma en poignée, Loken la poussa et se retrouva dans les cuisines déserte de Poudlard, déserte parce que c'était le jour de repos des elfes de maison. Il y avait juste un elfe de maison assis près d'une table en train de se goinfrer.

-Que faites vous ici étrangère ? Je vous préviens, si vous êtes venu pour voler quelque chose, je connais beaucoup plus de procédé de magie que v… Elle pointa son index sur lui et de son doigt jaillit un éclair gris, qui le frappa entre ses deux yeux, il tomba sur le sol, endormit.

-J'en doute dit-elle en se dirigeant vers les plats destiné au Serpentards. Elle prit une petite fiole noire de sa poche et en déversa le contenue dans la cuve de jus de citrouille.

Aillant fini sa triste besogne, elle quitta les cuisines et se dirigea enfin vers la Tour, après avoir refermé la porte elle claqua les doigts et l'elfe se réveilla, sans se souvenir de quoique ce soit.

L'heure du dîner venu, Kristinna regarda avidement la table des Serpentards attendant quelque chose.

-Tout va bien ? Risqua Harry.

-Oui oui, tout va bien, répondit elle sans lever les yeux de la tables des Serpentards.

Les plats et les boissons apparurent, une bonne dizaine de Serpentards commencèrent par boire du jus de citrouille, mais après avoir bu une gorgée, ils prirent leurs gorges avec les mains et toussèrent violement.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Ils ont été empoisonnés !

-Mais non !

-Regardez, ils ont perdu le contrôle de leurs corps ! En effet, les uns secouèrent leurs mains, les autres dansaient sur un pied quand au autre ils chantèrent une vieille chanson connue des sorciers.

Kristinna ne pût se retenir plus longtemps : « Tiens, quel dommage, ils ne pourront plus jouer au quiddichtdemain. »

-Tu n'as quand même pas fais ça…

-Ecoute Hermione, ils l'ont bien mérité, tu ne crois pas ? Après tous les cous tordus qu'il ont fait !

-Et comment sais-tu ? Tu n'es ici que depuis 2 jours, remarqua Ron d'un air surpris.

-J'ai discuté avec certains Gryfondors, elle fit un clin d'œil à Seamus.

Seamus rougit comme une pivoine.

-Bon, on ne va pas faire un scandale pour une équipe de tricheurs, non ? Aller, je retourne à la tour, à tout à l'heure.

Quand Harry, Ron et Mione eurent finis de manger, ils partirent en direction de la salle commune.

-Elle est quand même bien cette Kristinna, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Alala Ron, vous les garçons, vous êtes tous pareil, il suffit que vous voyez une… jolie personne pour que vous tombiez amoureux, il faut aussi se préoccuper de la beauté i.n.t.e.r.i.e.u.r.

-Oui, mais il faut reconnaître qu'elle est très intelligente, gentil, aimable ainsi que…

-Ca va Harry, ça va, j'ai compris !

-On ferait mieux de monter, il fait froid ici.

En effet, il était en pleins hivers et les couloirs de Poudlard étaient assez frigorifiant.

Dinde Affriolante- c'était le mot de passe, le portrait bascula de son encadrement.

-Ah, vous voila ma Tante va venir bientôt. Kris était assise près du feu.

Les trois roses étaient en train de discuter, on surprenait des brides de conversations :

-…et donc, il a dit qu'elle ne lui convenait plus…

-…il aurait dû…

-…peut être bien, mais nous avons eu le courage néanmoins de…

Soudain, les vitres se fracassèrent, la chose qui avait fait cela voleta quelques instants… c'était une femme noire, avec des cheveux _dressés en pétard sur sa tête, ses yeux étaient noirs, et reflétaient une certaine chaleur –tout comme ceux d'Hadrid- quand à sa taille, elle était parfaite, comme celle de sa nièce –elle devait avoir 30 ans-._

-Je vous présente ma tante Grâce.

-Bonjour, firent Harry, Ron et Hermione à l'unisson.

-Comment es-tu arrivée ici Grâce ?

-Pas grand-chose de bien sorcier, j'ai pris mon balai. Elle secoua un vieux bout de bois munis de brindille à son extrémités, en d'autre terme, un vieux balai.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais c'est que j'ai soif moi !

Elle désigna une petite table à thé de son doigt et une théière ainsi que 5 tasses apparurent dans un épais nuage de fumée.

-Qui a soif ? Ah oui, juste une dernière chose. Elle tendit les bras vers les vitres brisées et dit dans un accent étrange : « LeSVitRes SoNrEpAré » et les vitres se reconstituèrent d'elles-mêmes. Tous se dirigèrent vers la théière et se servit. C'était un thé à la rose, exquis.

Grâce tourna les yeux et vit les Trois Roses :

-Energia, Taurus, Ouragan ! Quel plaisir de vous voir !!

-Grâââce !!!Firent les trois plantes d'une même voix.

Et elles se mirent à bavarder quelques instants.

Quand elles eurent fini, La Tante se dirigea vers Kris, et là, elles racontèrent leur temps perdu. Elle parlait aussi à Harry, Mione et Ron, et rapidement ils tissèrent des liens. Le jour d'après, Mione et Grâce restaient souvent ensemble Grâce et Hermione adoraient fairent des farces : Neville, avait une nouvelle passion, le violon, quand il tourna la page de son livre de chant, la page suivante grouillait de gros cafards bien gras, il hurla et s'enfui dans le dortoir Mione et Grâce était au coin de la porte et explosèrent toutes deux de rire quand au Jumeaux Weasly, ils voulurent faire une mauvaise blague à Kris en lui offrant un cadeau explosif, mais Hermione secoua sa baguette et le cadeau surprise explosa à leurs nez, une blague tout à fait puéril, mais qui fit néanmoins rirent les deux folles.

La dernière blague actuelle était de transformer le crapaud de Neville en chèvre, c'était Grâce qui s'en était chargé, le résultat était à mourir de rire : la chèvre sauta comme un crapaud qu'elle était.

Leurs phases « débilité à gogo » fut passé quelques jours plus tard.

Elles retrouvèrent leurs maturités d'antan.

-Et que faites-vous comme métier ?

-Je vends des cosmétiques.

-Des cosmétiques ?

-Des cosmétiques magiques : regarde… Elle sortit de son sac à main un gros flacon en cristal rempli de parfum.

-Ca s'appel Beauté Intérieur N°5. Elle en aspergea Neville à son insu, il rayonna quelque instant puis, il redevint normal, mais il n'était plus comme avant, il paraissait _beaucoup_ plus beau qu'avant.

-Ce parfum fait ressortir la beauté intérieur, tu comprend, dit elle en souriant.

-Oui fit Hermione du même sourire.

-Oui bien regarde encore ceci… elle sortit une boite circulaire en métal, remplis d'une pommade blanche, qui sentait très bon.

-Celui-ci sert à garder une peau saine, et qui débarrasse, toute les impuretés du visage. Elle appela Fred, qui avait encore quelques brûlures au visage.

-Applique toi ça.

Il le fit et ses brûlures disparurent instantanément.

Trois jours plus tard, Grâce dû partir.

-Je viendrait vous rendre visite les enfants !

-On l'espère !

-A bientôt

Elle enfourcha son balai et fonça sur les vitres qui explosèrent à l'impacte. Elle disparut rapidement à l'horizon.

Et sans aucun rapport avec ce moment, Kris dit le regard vide : « j'ai un but, je vais l'accomplir », et elle quitta la salle commune.

                                       __°*° FIN du premier chapitre °*°_

Je v bientôt continuer cette fic, mais bon, si je reçois des revieuws (si j'en reçoit^^) pour me dire d'arrêter ce carnage, j'vais pas continuer :p

Revieuwww svpp ^^

cerhy


End file.
